


Answering An Invitation

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Glimmer answers an invitation from Adora and Catra - she has second thoughts at first, but they don't last long ;)





	Answering An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Another request done for a friend, this one's turned out a bit longer!

Glimmer couldn't believe she was really doing this. Like, really. She felt like at any moment she'd hear a record scratch and her life would cut back to a week ago, replaying the moment where she picked up the phone, repeating their conversation - except instead of actually, for some _stupid_ reason saying yes, she said the _right_ thing.

No.

Unfortunately, life didn't work like that. She wished it did, more often than just this once. Probably wished for it more than she did the ability to fly, or to teleport. But she, like everyone else, was only human. And wishing wouldn't get her out of here. 

Her fingers tugged at the strap of her bag, slung over her arm. She didn't even want to think about everything she'd packed in there this morning. They'd have _stuff_ here - so why did she feel inclined to bring so many supplies?

She could already feel the heat rising to her cheeks. A hiss through clenched teeth and a shake of the head did little to dispel it. 

Sighing, Glimmer did her best to keep a straight face as she reached out and knocked on the apartment door. 

Her ears picked up all sorts of interesting noises from the other side. Crashes, bangs, scraping… It seemed as if whoever was on the other side was having a hard time even getting to the door. When it finally did swing open, Glimmer was greeted by a _very_ sleepy looking Catra.

“You're… mnnf… early.” Catra didn't even try and cover her mouth as she yawned, leaning back to stretch out a bit. Glimmer's eyes ran over her quickly, noting the boxers and singlet before she looked down to check her watch.

“It's eleven A.M.”

“We don't function in the morning, Sparkles. Don't you…” She yawned again, smacking her lips and rubbing her eyes. “…remember college?”

Glimmer flinched as Catra called her 'Sparkles'. She'd forgotten how fond she was of _pet names_. 

“Is Adora awake, at least? She used to be good…” It was a silly question, of course. Adora would have opened the door if she'd been awake, right?

“Nah… I _corrupted_ her.” Catra smirked, giggling quietly as she stepped back from the doorway. “Well, c'mon in anyway. Don't trip.”

Glimmer saw what Catra meant. The hallway leading back from the door was strewn with a mess of clothes, gym equipment and Amazon boxes. She did her best to find the spots where floorboards shone through and step on those as she crossed the threshold. 

“Don't you guys ever… y'know, clean?”

Catra giggled again, pushing open the door to the kitchen. “Adora sometimes gets away from me for a few minutes and manages a bit.”

Glimmer followed her, sighing as she set her bag down on the dining table. At least last night's dishes were already in the sink, soaking in cloudy grey water. 

At least they'd done that much.

This was exactly like how she'd remembered Catra living in college. Adora always complained about it when she visited Glimmer's room, remarking that she wished she could keep theirs as tidy as she did. 

So much for that idea.

“Riiight.”

Catra ignored her, opening the fridge and bending over to peer inside. “Want anything? We have like… Beer, and eggs… and tomato sauce? Maybe?” She stood up again, holding an old plastic red squeeze bottle, its label mostly scratched off. Glimmer sighed as she watched her unscrew the cap and look inside.

“Actually, I think it's mustard…”

“I'll just have eggs…”

She'd already had breakfast, but that was a few hours ago and, well… It wasn't _that_ bad to have an early lunch, was it?

“How do you want them? Scrambled?” Catra yawned again, reaching in again to replace the bottle and pull out the carton of eggs. She opened it, plucking out two before she put it back without closing the lid.

“Scrambled's fine, I guess…” Glimmer let her voice trail off again as she pulled out a seat at the table and sat down. 

This all seemed so… normal? How were they supposed to get from this to- no, she didn't even want to think about it. 

Gods, why had she ever said _yes_?

While Catra cracked the eggs into the frying pan, Glimmer considered the benefits of laying face-down on the floor and disappearing from existence. That'd probably work, right? 

Before she worked up the courage to try, a yawning Adora wandered in. Glimmer looked up for a moment before blushing beet red and averting her eyes as she realized she was topless.

“Hey, kitty. You're up early~”

Glimmer covered her face with her hands, occasionally stealing a peek out from behind her fingers as Adora pulled Catra into a kiss, her hands _all_ over her body…

“Mnnff..! Yeah, Glimmer's here already, idiot.”

Now she really wished she could collapse into nothingness. 

Adora blinked, taking a few moments to process before she understood what Catra had said, and then a few more as she figured out that she should probably _notice_ her friend, sitting at the table dying of shame. 

“Glimmer! Heya!”

Oh no.

Glimmer squeaked as Adora bounced over to her, suddenly beaming with energy. The chair rocked back dangerously as Adora leant down to gather her up in a tight hug, picking her up before it fell over completely. 

“You _really_ came! Wow! I didn't really think you would, but this is _great_! How're you doing?” That was the old Adora she'd known. Always excitable, always happy to see her friends, always hug happy… 

“B-Boobs…” All she could manage was a squeak, but thankfully Adora got the message. She gasped for breath as she was released from the hug and Catra broke out laughing. 

Catra's hollering continued as Glimmer stared at her feet, shivering. She shouldn't be nervous - or ashamed. It's not like she was here for anything much _different_ , after all. She scrunched up her face and gripped her fists into balls, and after a few moments managed to convince herself to look up again at Adora.

Who wasn't there.

“Wh- wha- huh?” Glimmer spun her head around, suddenly _wanting_ to see Adora's tits again for some reason. Catra laughed again, before turning away to reach for a spatula and start prying up the eggs. 

“She left to get a shirt or something, you dork.”

“O-oh.”

Awkward.

Teleportation would have been really nice around about now, but instead all she had was a plate of fried eggs on toast. She wondered if there was some devil out there she could do a trade with.

Catra yawned, leaning against the counter and watching with an amused look on her face as Glimmer ate in silence. Just as she was finishing, Adora wandered back in, her face flushed pink.

Glimmer couldn't help but look, vaguely hopeful that she'd decided not to get changed after all. Instead, to her surprise, Adora looked like she was dressed to head out - shoes, jeans, shirt, jacket, her hair pulled back to reveal her undercut… Everything.

Catra seemed surprised too. 

“I thought you were staying.”

“Y-yeah, but…”

“You promised.”

Adora flinched, running her hand through her hair and fiddling with a button on her bomber jacket. 

“B-but Glimmer - she -”

“-She what?”

Now it was her turn to flinch. Part of her wanted to hide underneath the table, but it had a glass top so she'd probably just look ridiculous. 

Adora dropped into a whisper, leaning in to Catra and shooting a sideways glance at the cowering woman sitting at their table. Catra's frown turned into a scowl as she listened, finally interrupting Adora when she reached up and grabbed her collar.

“ _Glimmer's_ fine! You're the one who's all… all freaked out! Right, Glimmer?!” She really didn't want to be involved. Both of them turned to her, expecting a quick yes-or-no answer, no doubt. She couldn't give it.

“A-ah, well, I mean… I am here for s-something a _bit_ more uhhh… intimidating? Y-you just surprised me, really…”

Adora blinked, Catra's hand slipping away as she stood up. A moment later, she giggled. “Hey, Catra… I think she means you. You're _intimidating_ ~”

Catra whipped back around, her cheeks flushed. “I _am_ intimidating!”

“Uh huuuh. Very.” Adora smiled, first at her girlfriend and then at Glimmer. “Fine. I'll stay - sorry about before, Glim.”

“It's f-fine, really…”

She set her cutlery down, pushing away the empty plate. “So, how do we, uh… do this?”

Catra scoffed, turning away and heading to the door. “I need a smoke before we get into any of _that_. C'mon.”

* * *

It was a quiet day today. Made sense, probably. The walkway outside of Catra's apartment looked out onto an old industrial/commercial park, grime-coated red bricks and rusted out corrugated roofs interspersed with newer office blocks and shopfronts along the streets. Sunday meant most anyone with a braincell would give the area a hard pass.

Glimmer stood up, turning away to look back at the half-open door behind them. 

“Is it really okay to do this out… here? What if a cop sees us?”

Catra chuckled. “I'm not doing bong rips, geez. Far as anyone from down there can tell, I'm just smoking tobacco.”

“I mean, I guess…”

“Chill, Glim. Seriously. Maybe you should-”

“I'm getting _quite_ enough second hand, thank you.”

Catra laughed again, shaking her head. “Suit yourself.”

Glimmer sighed, tipping her head back and peering up at the sky. Just as she was about to slip into thought, she startled at the feeling of a hand stroking over her hip. Sure enough, when she twisted around to check, it was Catra, her thumb teasing at the hem of her pants.

“C-Catra?”

“I said I needed a smoke, right?” Glimmer watched as she flicked the roach away, her eyes tracking it until it vanished from view and disappeared, presumably landing somewhere in the overgrown courtyard below.

“Well, I had it.”

Glimmer couldn't help but yelp as Catra pulled her in, their hips meeting a moment before they did, a haze of smoke escaping from Catra's mouth as she caught her in a kiss.

Processing it was out of the question. Glimmer could feel herself freezing up, her back ramrod straight as Catra nibbled at her lip and pulled away.

“C-c-c-c…”

“Woah, woah. Meltdown alert! _This_ is why I kept Adora around.”

Catra tasted so… weird. Nothing like Bow. Glimmer barely noticed as Catra grabbed her wrist and dragged her back inside, kicking the door shut behind them as she stammered and tried to figure out what had just happened to her.

“Adora! She broke again!”

Something about hearing Adora's name snapped her out of it - at least enough. She still felt _very_ hot. “I-I'm not broken! You just surprised me…”

Catra raised an eyebrow, her attention split between Glimmer and the hall, the sound of the bedroom door opening reaching both of them. “Really? You didn't _expect_ to be kissed today?”

“I- I… Ugh. I mean, I did, but-”

“Everyone's full of excuses today, geez…”

Before she could protest, Adora appeared again. She'd stripped back down to just her jeans and tee, though she still had her hair up. Glimmer blushed a little as she took in the sight of her imposing figure - even if she was awkwardly shuffling past a pile of rubbish.

Before she knew what was happening, Adora had reached down and scooped her up off her feet. All she mustered was a wimpy squeak as Adora huffed and turned to carry her back down the hall, Catra falling in at heel.

“Wow, Glimmer. You sure you're up for this?”

Of course she was! She was just… taken off guard! 

Or at least, that was the message she tried to convey as she squeaked and nodded hurriedly.

Adora smirked, pushing open the door to the bedroom with her foot as she carried her friend inside. 

Not really understanding that this was _happening_ yet, Glimmer simply gawked as she took in the sight of it. The dust filtering through rays of dim sunlight, the half-made bed, dressed in silken sheets and stocked with a bounty of pillows and cushions at the head. The wardrobe, overflowing with dresses, suits, shoes, casual wear… 

Her eyes caught on the box sitting on the top shelf, the leather strap and buckle hanging over the side finally drawing her back.

Before she could freak out again about the fact that she was really _here_ , really _doing this_ , Adora dumped her down on the bed, the mattress springs creaking - at first as she sank into them, and then as Catra climbed up after her, quickly crawling over her and filling her vision.

“Seriously, tho'. You up for this?”

Her eyes darted to watch as Adora sat down on the other side of the bed, smiling softly as she reached out to stroke through Catra's hair.

“Y-yeah. Yeah I am. I'm ready for this.”

Catra purred, leaning down to brush her nose over Glimmer's cheek.

“Good.”

* * *

Her breath hitched as Catra's teeth dug into her neck, the tan-skinned woman's hands stroking over her arms until they reached the button of her shirt collar. She could feel herself tensing up, her fingers digging into the sheets as she squeezed her eyes shut. But before it went any further - before she completely locked up - she felt the warm, confident touch of Adora's hand on her shoulder, thick, calloused fingers gently squeezing her, snapping her back to her senses.

Catra continued as Adora stroked over Glimmer's shoulder blade with her thumb, the reassuring touch letting her relax as Catra nuzzled where she had kissed and undid that first button, her hands quickly moving to the next.

She was glad Adora had decided to stay - she'd always been a comforting presence, as long as she'd known her. No matter the situation, she was always there with a gentle touch and kind words.

Even now, when she was about to _fuck her girlfriend…_

Yikes.

Glimmer fidgeted, biting her lip as Catra kissed the skin she had revealed behind her shirt. It was such a… weird situation. She'd tried hard - very hard - not to think about it all week. Now she was _in_ it, and apparently her brain had decided that _now_ was the best time to start having second thoughts.

They were stupid thoughts, she knew that. It wasn't like this was cheating - Bow had given his blessing, and it was Catra's idea in the first place, and they were in an open relationship… But despite that, she seemed to doubt everything.

Adora's hand gently stroked through her hair, the grip on her shoulder tightening as Glimmer realized she was being pulled into the blonde's lap. For a moment, Catra could be forgotten. Glimmer ignored the feeling of her hands on her chest, her breath on the skin between them. She just focused on Adora, transfixed by her warm smile. 

She knew they were stupid thoughts. And she knew she could trust Adora to help her push them out of her head.

That's if Catra even gave her time to think them. Glimmer gasped, her grip on the sheets tightening for a moment as Catra slipped her hand under her bra, the other reaching behind to undo it. Her mind sparked, the flame of passion sputtering to life. It wasn't much; too weak, too little to clear her mind of worry. But it was something, and she clung to it, cherishing and nurturing it as she let Catra undress her.

Surprisingly, it was Adora who cooed over her. Catra kept silent, pushing open Glimmer's undone shirt and massaging over her belly and chest with her hands. She listened to the taller woman's satisfied humming as she twirled a finger through her hair, her touches standing in stark contrast to what Catra gave her.

Though she worked silently, she wasn't without need. Glimmer constantly found Catra vying for her attention, her eyes constantly drawn back to watch as she teased at her breasts, fingers and lips dancing around her nipples. But it wasn't like before. She could think about it, appreciate it _properly_. Adora's reassuring presence was a constant, never seeming to fade - if anything, growing stronger as Catra went further.

So when Catra thought she'd had enough of waiting and locked her lips around a perked-up teat, it was neither a surprise or a worry. Adora stroked over her cheek as she murmured a moan, her eyes gently slipping shut as Catra's teeth raked over sensitive flesh. 

Glimmer felt genuinely comfortable. For the first time today, she felt like she was in her element.

* * *

Glimmer moaned, lip trembling for a moment before Catra caught it with a thumb, pressing with the digit lightly before she opened her mouth and let her in. She was drifting now, though she hadn't moved an inch. Adora's gentle touches served only as distant distractions, masked by the warm haze of Catra's own attention. Her heart thumped in her chest, Catra's lips pressing atop it as her other hand ventured lower.

She didn't mind being adrift. She was floating, coasting along, each ripple a quiet moan or cry coming without hesitation. She didn't need to open her eyes, or listen to what they said. She could just sink into this ocean of pleasure.

Sometimes the ripples grew into something more. She whined when Catra pulled away, tugging at her pants until they came free. How selfish was she being, that she'd _complain_ about such a thing? Catra hardly minded though. 

Rather, she seemed to understand. She came back, kissing up Glimmer's belly with a hand stroking over either thigh, gently pushing her legs apart as they drew closer and closer to…

Wow. 

It wasn't a complicated experience. Catra wasn't doing anything fancy with her fingers as they slid over her, but _still…_ She was shivering from tip to toe, a juddered moan slipping between her teeth as Adora gripped her shoulders and she arched her back ever so slightly.

It wasn't complicated. But for that first, teasing stroke over her panties, it was _intense._

Glimmer wished that it could have lasted longer. But after those first few seconds, she couldn't help but feel as if she were chasing it. The burst of passion, of raw physical pleasure that had rolled over her was only fleeting now, taunting her from the near distance as Catra hummed and danced her fingers over her, teasing at the thin elastic of her underwear from time to time.

“C-Catra…” She hardly recognized her own voice at first. It was rougher than she expected, as if she were out of breath and struggling to get a word out. The fingers paused, resting against cloth for a moment as her head lifted to look at her, heterochromic eyes querying her intent - did she need to stop? Or did she need to do more?

“More.”

Adora's hand gently patted her head, though Glimmer could only offer her attention to Catra as she flashed a devilish smile and dipped down again, tongue dragging over her belly for a moment before her teeth latched onto her panties, tugging, pulling on them…

She was nude. Catra had finally stripped her, after all these years of teasing, of playful jibes that wound her up and _bothered_ her because she always wanted it but was _never_ going to get it - until now. Now she was laying on Catra's bed, completely naked, completely _aroused_ … And it was _good_.

Glimmer shivered, feeling as if she could melt into the bed as Adora stroked a thumb over her neck and Catra kissed up the inside of her thigh. Good. 

Great, even. She didn't think she'd have the courage to say it to her face when all was said and done, but as Catra's lips grazed over hers, then pressed down for a kiss of sorts? That was- It made her feel… Something better than that. Something she probably couldn't put to words.

Though it seemed she was determined to try. Glimmer moaned as Catra lapped, her tongue shamelessly feasting as Adora reached for something in her pocket and passed it to her. The sound of her cries masked the awkward rustling that took place as Catra wriggled out of her boxers, somehow managing to achieve that with just one hand to steady herself against Glimmer.

By the time Catra lifted her head again, Glimmer had to accept the reality that she was already a useless, panting mess. She didn't mind the reprieve - the opportunity to catch her breath was rather appreciated, in fact. Adora leant over her, taking up the patch of ceiling she had been staring at with her smiling face as she mushed her friend's cheeks together.

“Doing okay, Glim?”

She hoped it was okay to just nod.

Adora kept on smiling, but her eyes drifted elsewhere. Glimmer followed her gaze, her breath hitching for a moment as she saw what had captured Adora's attention.

Catra was her own kind of mess. A beautiful, chaotic mess - and one that was entirely deliberate. Entirely self-assured. There she was, sitting up on her knees, one hand pushing back her hair, ragged breath settling into a shallow groan as she stroked her hand down her shaft, unrolling the condom as it went. She wasn't like Glimmer. She knew what she was doing. It was unfair, really. 

Adora got to experience this _every day_. 

Glimmer could feel the blonde fidgeting behind her, clearly feeling at least a little worked up. Well, that was fine. She could wait for now, couldn't she?

It was _her_ turn now.

Catra looked up at her, still holding her cock as she smirked at her two spectators. 

“Enjoying the show?” Both nodded.

* * *

Catra was on top of her again. She filled her senses, plying her with kisses and massaging her chest with her hands as they pressed together. Every sound, scent and taste was Catra. Though, what truly _obsessed_ Glimmer was her touch.

She could feel her heat between her legs. Could tell that there was _plenty_ of her slick lubricating that latex barrier now. But she hadn't taken her yet. She just kept rubbing, teasing at her as she ground their hips together. No doubt meant to work her up.

Well, it was working. Painfully well, almost. She was just about ready to beg, if she could only get in a word when Catra's tongue was out of her mouth. Of course Catra, expert in all things horny, knew exactly what she was doing. Glimmer was playing right into her hand, as she demonstrated when she suddenly pulled back and finally lined herself up, rejoicing gleefully in her friend's gasp and whimper as she finally took her.

Little shivers and tremors ran over Glimmer, robbing her of her strength for a moment before she could reach up and grab Catra's arms, pulling her as close as she could and drawing a surprised 'mmph!' as she forced her to hilt. 'twas only a brief moment of control, but it seemed to spark something inside both of them. Glimmer moaned into their latest kiss as Catra started up her rhythm, one hand slipping up to hold the back of her head and keep her down while the other dug into her arm, guiding her to move faster - faster still - as fast as Glimmer wanted her to, 'till she felt weak and couldn't hold her grip as tightly.

They finally broke their kiss, each gasping for breath, moaning and whimpering together as Catra took her own hold, slipping her arms behind Glimmer's back and locking them together as she pounded, already sweating from the exertion. Glimmer's fingers tugged at her hair, lifting her head from where it lay on her chest and giving her cause to look, both at Adora, still kneeling there, holding Glimmer steady - and at her friend, her eyes shut and her mouth agape as she rapidly approached…

Climax.

Catra finished first. She practically mewled, burying her face back down in Glimmer's cleavage as she offered a few final, desperate thrusts and filled the condom. 

Glimmer didn't lag behind at all. She bit her lip as she groaned, hands falling to either side to grip the sheets again, bunching them up and squeezing painfully tight - as if that could distract her from how _good_ she felt. 

Adora squeezed her shoulders, leaning over and watching as her girlfriend huffed and panted and Glimmer moaned and cried, her hips bucking against the body on top of her as she shamelessly milked their orgasm for all it was worth.

“Wow, you two got _really_ into it in the end, huh?”

Glimmer didn't know what to say to that. She just groaned, sighing happily and sinking down into the bedding with a satisfied look on her face. 

She had enjoyed it. _Thoroughly_. 

Maybe she'd have to look into making this a regular thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request anything yourself, contact me at @DarkPritchard on Twitter! :)


End file.
